


Eventually

by bunny87



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Original Character(s), Real Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny87/pseuds/bunny87
Summary: “He likes you, you know. More than just a friend. Just don’t tell him I told you that,” he quickly added.Natasha is a fashion guru. When her customized clothing designs she posts on her Instagram account gets noticed by Korea’s largest entertainment company (SM Entertainment), she is requested to work for them as the new wardrobe stylist for KPOP boy band NCT 127. However, there are three issues that needs to be solved. One, she’s never heard of NCT 127. Two, she doesn’t speak or understand Hangul. And three, why did they have to fall for each other?





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever NCT fanfic so bear with me. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think of it.
> 
> KEY | Bold means spoken in Korean

 

I thought I had everything planned out last night, but now I wasn’t too sure. I stared at myself in the mirror and tugged down on the sleeve cuffs of my black and white blazer. It was the first time presenting myself to the founder of SM Entertainment and I wasn’t certain how formal I should have dressed. I mean, you can’t go wrong with a nice blazer and a pair of leather pants. Right? I took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and portfolio from atop the sink counter, and twisted the handle exiting the bathroom.

 

I walked over to the receptionist area and smiled to the lady behind the counter. “Hi. My name is Natasha Jackson. I have a scheduled appointment with Mr. Lee Sooman for 8:30.” I glanced back at the clear glass panels that I first entered through and saw nothing, but total darkness.

 

She typed something on the keyboard and then looked up at me. “ **This way please**.”

 

Even though I couldn’t understand what she was saying, I thanked God inventing hand gestures as she guided me through the building. We passed several corridors, got into an elevator that led us to the sixth floor, and down some more hallways. She banked a corner and stopped in front of a wooden door with a plaque on the wall.

 

The secretary knocked on the door and a voice from inside said, “ **Come in**.”

 

She opened the door and bowed. “ **Sooman-nim, I am sorry to bother you, but your 8:30 client is here to see you**.” He motioned with his hand to let me in and the lady stepped aside.

 

I strolled in and she shut the door behind her. “Ah, Miss Jackson.” He got up and we shook hands. “Welcome.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Lee. It’s an honor to meet you.” He offered me the chair in front of his desk and I sat on it.

 

He chuckled and waved away my sincerity. “The honor is mine. Your work is amazing and it was because of that I extended this offer to you. I am glad you decided to come. Is that you portfolio?” I nodded and handed it to him as he began to skim through it. “Do you know any KPOP bands?”

 

“I do. I know EXO, Super Junior, BTS, Big Bang, Infinite, f(x), and Girl’s Generation.”

 

He gave me an approved look and raised a brow. “Did you know that four of the six groups you listed are under my label?”

 

“Mm. I also did some research about your company and read that it is the largest entertainment company in Korea.”

 

He smiled, closed my portfolio, and returned it. “We debuted a band two years ago. They started out as a sub-unit, but currently has 18 members.”

 

My eyes widened and I gawked at him. “ _Eighteen_?”

 

He chuckled. “It’s a boy band named NCT and if you decide to stay with us I would like you to become part of their staff team. We are in need of a wardrobe stylist for the sub-unit NCT 127. I’ve been searching everywhere for someone with a fresh sense of style to take on the job until one of my office assistants directed me to your Instagram page. We are currently working on the unit’s repackaged album, _Regulate_ , and are preparing to shoot for their new music video.”

 

I felt my heart elate with joy. “Thank you for liking my work. I really try to just have fun with it. I wasn’t expecting any of this honestly. I would be more than happy to join the team.”

 

“Excellent. I know the boys will be very happy to hear the good news.” He stood up, extended his right hand, and I shook it. “Welcome to SM Entertainment. I will get you a contract before you leave and you can take it home, look it over, and sign it. If you have any questions before signing it, feel free to stop by my office in the morning, and we can discuss it. But first, I’d like to introduce you to the boys.”

 

We left the room and I followed him. It was a mess – total chaos. People were running up and down the corridors. Some were carrying heavy electronic equipment, while others either had layers of garments resting on their arms or were pushing them on racks.

 

We neared a door and Lee Sooman halted in front of it. “Give me a second please.”

 

“Sure.” I nodded and when he opened the door, a burst of laughter and more than three people talking all at once resonated from within.

 

He shut the door and I leaned against the wall. I was tired and jetlagged from the 14 hour flight to Seoul. I dug my right hand inside my purse and checked the time on my phone: 9:21PM. I yawned and shoved my phone back in my bag.

 

The door suddenly got pushed apart and I leaned away from the wall. “Please come in, Miss Jackson,” he said and held it open for me.

 

I walked in and was struck by the beauty of ten boys standing next to each other in front of me. “Hello.” I shyly waved at them.

 

“ **Annyeonghaseyo! We are NCT 127**!” they said in unison and bowed to me as they introduced themselves individually starting with their leader.

 

“I’m Natasha Jackson and I’m going to be your new wardrobe stylist. I’m sorry I don’t speak or understand Hangul, but I promise to work hard, and learn it so we can communicate better.”

 

The reddish-brown haired boy named Mark stepped forward. “I speak English and so does Johnny and Jaehyun.” The two members behind him waved at me when he mentioned their names. “And the other members do speak English a little, so I think you’ll be fine.” He smiled and it made me want to pinch his cheeks. He was so adorable.

 

“Oh gosh, good.” I clutched my blazer dramatically and they all laughed. “I was starting to panic.”

 

“I can assign a translator for you,” Lee Sooman offered.

 

“ **Aniyo** ,” Mark said. “ **That won’t be necessary hyung-nim**.”

 

“ **We’ll take good care of her. Don’t worry** ,” Johnny assured him.

Lee Sooman eyed them suspiciously. “ **Fine. But if I get a single complain from her, you are all dead. Got it**?”

 

“ **Neh** ~” they all replied with smiles on their faces.

 

“I think that will be all for today Miss Jackson,” Sooman said turning to me. “May I see you back in my office?”

 

“Of course,” I answered and faced the ten boys. “Well it was nice meeting you all. I look forward to our reunion in the morning. Bye.” I bid them farewell and left the room.

 

“Holy wow!” Mark exclaimed out loud in English once we were gone. “ **She’s hot and she speaks English**.”

 

“ **I call first dibs** ,” Johnny quipped and flicked the back of Mark’s head with his fingers which caused Mark to start chasing him around the dance practice room.


End file.
